Desire
by Little Town
Summary: Franziska von Karma has a surprise visitor at night, who she had never expected to catch her off-guard like this. For Miles Edgeworth? Well, let's just say he had fun that night. Rated T because of references to a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this fic? Intense. Like, really intense. Intensely smutty! Yup! This is the closest thing I've ever gotten to a lemon, so this makes it a lime. Jeez, my heart was beating and I was blushing the whole time I was writing it. Nonetheless, I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it.

* * *

Franziska von Karma leaned back on her couch and sighed.

"He said he would come, but apparently not."

She sat up a bit and sighed again, but she leaned back again.

"No matter. Not like I wanted him to."

It was nearly 8 PM, and Franziska was sitting in her apartment alone. After that little incident at the airport with Miles Edgeworth just a year ago, he had coaxed her to stay in America a little longer.

She had not expected to go out anymore, so she had changed into one of her nightdresses. It was quite simple for her standards. A sleek, satin black dress that had a low neckline and the length well above her knees, it was certainly wasn't something that an average 19-year-old girl would wear.

After sighing for the third time, she finally just closed her eyes and wished for peace. Unfortunately, not everyone gets what they want...

_*knock * *knock*_

Franziska opened one eye and sighed exasperated at the door. Who would come at this time of night, anyway? She gracefully swung the door open and blinked once. Miles was standing at her door with a suspicious box in his hand.

He smiled warmly and said, "Hello, Franziska. May I come in?"

Without waiting for an answer, he had stepped in and closed the door for her. He made a beeline for the kitchen, and Franziska could not object or say a word. She just sighed yet again and automatically fixed up a cup of tea for her sudden guest.

Franziska put the cup down in front of Miles, who was sitting at a chair reading a pocketbook, and set down a cup for herself. She sat down and stared at Miles for a while.

"What are you doing here, Miles Edgeworth? You said you wouldn't come today. Shouldn't you be out on a date or observing the moon or something? It is a full moon today, and I know how much you love your astronomy."

He smiled mysteriously. "Well, I guess you could say that I had better things in mind."

Both of Franziska's eyebrows went all the way up. How could she guess what was on this guy's mind? She gave up trying and just took a sip of her tea.

Miles wolfed down his tea gracefully and set the empty cup in the sink. He casually strolled to the small piano in one corner of Franziska's apartment. He opened it and pressed a key. A lovely F sharp rang out.

"Franziska, have you played the piano at all lately? Your piano is out of tune." He turned to Franziska, who just finished her cup of tea and was starting to walk towards him.

She said, "No, not really. I haven't had time to. Work is much more important, you know."

He smiled mysteriously yet again. "Franziska, you must take a break, or that lovely brain of yours will stop working because of mental fatigue."

She blinked a couple of times with a huge question mark clearly written on her face. _What the hell was that? Did he just... flirt with me?_

Miles sat down and started to play a song. "C'mon, Franziska. Sit down next to me. You know the words to this one."

Franziska furrowed her eyebrows, but sat down next to him anyway. She closed her eyes and recalled the lyrics to the song as he started to play the intro.

_I don't know what I'm supposed to say  
When now suddenly you feel so far away  
And you're not prepared to talk  
And if you're now afraid to listen  
Then I don't want to do this anymore_

_ Oh I don't know which way I should turn  
Seems the more we love  
The more we have to learn  
And I keep staring into space  
Like it somehow has the answer  
So don't let the music end  
Oh my darling_

Her singing voice was sweet, unlike her personality. In fact, her voice was so sweet like candy that it would give people a wrong impression of her persona. She paused, and started to sing the chorus. Miles joined her by singing the harmony.

_Symphony  
It's gone quiet around us now_

His singing voice, though unpracticed, was rich and deep. It rumbled just enough to give it a manly sound. Before, people would describe his voice rich like caramel, and deep like the ocean. Basically, it was rich and deep like a caramel ocean.

The continued to sing and harmonize, all the way until the very end of the song. Franziska sang the last line, and Miles ended the song with a strong rush of chords. He turned to Franziska.

"You know, Franziska, your voice is as melodious as ever."

She looked down and turned a carnation pink. No. Was she blushing? _In no way hell am I blushing!_

He suddenly grabbed her hand and held it tight. She whipped around and found his face extremely close to hers; their noses were touching. Just a few more millimeters and they would have made complete lip contact.

Miles glanced down at Franziska's lips, and he knew that he wanted her. He wanted her badly. For so long, he wanted—no, needed her. Finally, he closed the gap and kissed her gently on the lips. He could feel her gasp; he wanted to pull forward and kiss her deeper, but he restrained himself, pulled back, and waited for a reaction from her.

She turned an incredibly dark shade of red and looked down. She looked up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled and nodded his head. She had given him the go sign, the sign of acceptance. He looked her over; he had nearly forgotten that she was in her nightdress – an incredibly sexy one, too.

Miles took a big gulp and stood up, still with Franziska's hand in his. He led her to her bedroom as if this were his residence and not hers. She followed obediently like a little child. They stepped into the room and Miles closed the door behind them. In the peacefulness and darkness of the room, he could feel and hear their hearts beating harmoniously together, as one. He knew it was time; he could no longer stand just being her "little brother." Franziska knew it was time, too. What was at first just a schoolgirl crush grew stronger and stronger until it was true love.

Miles led Franziska to the bed and laid her down. They kissed each other; lightly at first, then more and more passionate. Miles' lips slowly went down to her neck. As he was lightly sucking on her neck, Franziska uttered a slight moan.

"M-Miles..."

Miles stopped at the sound of his name and touched noses with her.

"Yes, Franziska?"

"..."

He felt her taking off his jacket and cravat, and eventually his shirt. She turned red as she saw what it looked like under the magenta-red suit: a well-defined and rippling torso. She timidly reached out and started to feel Miles' chest. As he felt how soft and tender her hands were, he smiled. She wanted him too, and he knew it.

"Are you ready, Franziska?"

"I... I am."

Miles smiled again, lustfully this time. Franziska was all his tonight.

_"*moan* Miles Edgeworth, you have no intention of going slowly, do you?_

_No, not really."_

* * *

The song that was sang above is called "Symphony" by Sarah Brightman. This woman is a genius, so I really suggest you listen to more of her songs.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the last chapter! I bet you were expecting a lemon, huh? Well, I don't have the guts nor experience to write that sort of thing.  
You know, I have NO idea what entered my brain when I wrote this. I was on Mitsumei drugs all weekend, so that was probably why this fic exists. If I decide that I regret this fic, then I will erase it by any means necessary. Again, I was blushing while writing this chapter, and I hope that you have more fun reading this than I did writing it. :D

* * *

Miles woke up in a bundle of white sheets with a beam of light shining across his face. He sensed that there was something warm snuggled up next to him. Suddenly, everything came streaming back like the sunlight in his eyes. He remembered the thrilling night with Franziska, and the passionate actions he had given and received. It was both their first times, but that night, they acted like pros in the art of making love.

He looked down at the sleeping ball of beauty next to him. Her naked figure molded perfectly with his as if they were made for each other. Her head resting beneath his arm, one leg lazily draped over his leg, and a hand placed gently on his chest, she looked absolutely angelic and, well, perfect.

He continued to remember the things they had done last night. He recalled the sweet taste of Franziska's nectar and the parts of her body that he enjoyed the most.

Again, he looked down at Franziska, put a hair behind her ear, and placed a kiss on her forehead. This stirred the angel, and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up and smiled. It was a real smile. The smile that Miles hadn't seen in forever. The same smile that she had used to give him when they were younger. That same smile would make any man melt and give in to her every desire.

"Good morning, Miles."

"Good morning, Franziska."

She snuggled in closer to him (as if she weren't close already) and began tapping her fingers gently against his chest. Her warm touch made him feel strangely calm.

She whispered, "I had fun last night. I'm glad it was you who took my innocence."

He stared for a bit, and then he smiled while blushing. "Y-Yeah, me too."

For a little longer they just lay there, enjoying each other's warm presence.

"What time is it?" she asked innocently.

Miles looked over to the clock on the nightstand and saw it was 10:30 AM. He replied, "Too late to do anything, that's for sure."

Franziska smirked as she stretched against him. She made to get up, but he just pulled her down next to him again. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and a tight hug.

"Miles, as much as I'd like to stay here with you – and I do – I can't. I still have things to do, and so do you." She nimbly slipped out of his grasp and put a silk robe on. "I'll prepare breakfast."

She headed out to the kitchen. When she disappeared, he quickly put on a robe himself and silently, much like a ninja, followed suit.

As Franziska was making scrambled eggs, she gave herself a mental facepalm. _Fool! You let yourself get carried away with Miles Edgeworth! You are a von Karma, and von Karmas show no emotion as that is a weakness, and that includes love! Franziska von Karma, focus!_

She carefully put the eggs aside. She started to brew some tea, but Miles, out of nowhere, came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She gave a squeal of surprise and immediately covered her mouth with her hands. He laughed heartily behind her as she turned around infuriated, whip at the ready.

"Miles Edgeworth! You! You... have been nothing but a... a pain! A foolishly foolish pain! You have been distrac-"

He cut her off by giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. He pulled back and smiled triumphantly while still holding her close. She put on a scowl – a childish scowl, so it looked rather cute. "Miles Edgeworth, that was cheating..."

He just smiled and gave her a tight hug. He whispered in her ear, "Franziska, I just want to carry you right back to that bed."

Franziska's eyes widened as her face turned a splendid red.

Miles continued: "So, I will."

As she realized that she was being swept off of her feet, her eyes grew even bigger. Her legs were flailing in protest, but she instinctively put her arms around his neck while he princess-carried her back into the bedroom. The second he set her down on the bed, he started caressing his lips against everything he could to soothe her.

"Ungh... Miiiiiiiiles... Nooooo..." she moaned.

"I would care to disagree and say 'Yes,' Franziska... Ungh!" He started to moan also when she received control of herself and started to nibble his ear.

"I won't let you take control all the time, Miles Edgeworth."

"Let's see about that."


End file.
